


Pretty Head (or Reason #237)

by lone_lilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Don't ask me why but I think the kiss was the first real romantic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty Head (or Reason #237)

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't ask me why but I think the kiss was the first real romantic

  
Originally published: 12 Jun 2001 20:35:55 GMT

  
 **Title:** Pretty Head (or Reason #237)  
 **Fandom:** X-Files  
 **Characters:** Mulder/Scully  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** "Existence"  
 **Notes:** "Don't ask me why but I think the kiss was the first real romantic  
gesture Mulder and Scully shared, and that baby William was conceived by more  
untraditional means. This was my attempt to answer some questions. . ." -- 2001 me, 2011 me doesn't agree at all

  


  
If you really must know I did it because she wanted me to.

Well, okay, honestly? I wanted to, too. But she's wanted it longer.

That's another reason, actually. What are we up to, now? Two hundred and  
30-something?

Anyway, I bet you didn't know that, did you? I bet you thought it was me all  
along, and that she would have some long-winded, exegetical reason why we  
shouldn't and that I'd have to convince her otherwise.

I bet you were surprised then when I did it and she didn't have one word to  
say, huh? I bet you sat there with your mouth hanging open, collecting flies,  
thinking that's just so. . .unexpected.

Yeah, I can just see that look on your face. I can understand your surprise,  
really. But I'm willing to bet there's a LOT you don't know about Scully.

A hundred things, even. And every single one of them is a reason why I did it.  
Of course some of them I'm just discovering, myself. Maybe those can be Reasons  
Why I'm Gonna Keep Doing It.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah-

Reason #231. Her left eye twitches in the cutest way when she's anxious. It was  
doing it then, and I wanted to do nothing else but still it with a kiss. Of  
course I had to really kiss her before she'd let me kiss her little spasming  
eyelid.

Also, I know she'd been so scared--hell, I'd been petrified, myself-- and she  
was just so vulnerable standing there holding my son (our son, I mean). She'd  
gone through hell to protect him, and I only wish I'd been there to see her  
succeed.

That's Reason #232, I guess. I'm proud of her.

I mean, come on. You've seen it, yourself. She'll do anything to prove someone  
wrong, even if that someone is herself, or God-forbid, any other doctor of  
science.

Reason #233-- She has the wickedest sense of humor if you catch her on a good  
day. She told me this joke once about three prostitutes and a Rabbi that- -  
well, never mind. Of course if you catch her on a bad day. . . let's just say  
she has a special glare reserved for just those moments that could make your  
balls tie themselves in knots to get away from her.

Her intelligence has to be Reason #234. She is the smartest person I know.  
That's not just because she can memorize and spout a billion trivial facts at  
will, but because she has a level of understanding people that not many humans  
have accomplished.

It's what makes her a good interrogator but it's also what prohibits her from  
being a good profiler. Now don't go and get all pissy on me. I admire Scully  
like none of you can, but she's too compassionate to really get inside a  
monster's head. And she's too polite to get inside anyone else's. No matter  
what she's been through she's still genuinely shocked when confronted with the  
evil I present her with everyday. You have to cherish that about her.

The two hundred and thirty-fifth reason I did it was because of the way she  
hated leaving the X-Files, even though it meant she'd be able to give birth and  
spend time with her miracle-baby. My fight had long ago become our fight, but I  
am still occasionally surprised when I see how much it means to her.

Then there's Reason #236. She named our son William. Not William after her  
father whom she adored. Not William after her brother who hates my guts. Not  
even William after me, the man she loves. No. She named him William after a man  
who probably isn't my father and probably wasn't such a bad guy after all,  
considering.

I did it because she had the foresight (and aforementioned compassion) to  
remind me that being a father does not merely rely on genetics.

Little William is our miracle baby, science and reason be damned.

Next is Reason #237. She is fierce.

I bet you knew that already, right? Well, did you know she's also a baaad girl?  
I mean really bad.

She has a mouth on her that could make the oldest sailor try to wash her mouth  
out with soap.

Still not convinced, huh? Well, how about this-- she loves her gun. No, I mean  
loves it. She'd never admit this in a million years but she totally gets off on  
the power it gives her.

Here's something else I bet you don't know. Dana Katherine Scully, special  
agent of the FBI and medical doctor, gives the prettiest head. I mean, she can  
do it with such skill and enjoyment and manage to not look like a cheap porn  
star. It's like watching Grace Kelly utilizing Jenna Jameson's techniques.

UNBELIEVABLE.

See? That's a reason you didn't know and neither did I until just recently, but  
it's a damn good reason to stick around don'tcha think?

Yeah, I thought so.

Let's see, sorry about the distraction, where was I again?

Oh, of course. Reason #238, She loves the Rolling Stones. Enough said.

Reason #239-- I love her. There. I said it.

And finally Reason #240. Let me ask you this-- When a fucking drop-dead  
gorgeous woman is holding your infant son, what else are you gonna do but kiss  
her?

  



End file.
